<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OTP Challenge by Gremkt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696131">OTP Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremkt/pseuds/Gremkt'>Gremkt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremkt/pseuds/Gremkt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 OTP prompts featuring Alistair Theirin and Warden Frankie Brosca.<br/>Some ficlets feature more than one prompt &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Brosca (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nose Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be posting these on tumblr but I wanted them collated together so I'm putting them here too :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alistair was tall.</p><p>That was one of the first things Frankie had noticed about him, all those months ago, how tall he was and how small he made her feel. Then she had gotten to know him, and now Alistair made her feel like one of the biggest, most important people in the world.</p><p>Alistair was also strong. </p><p>That was fortunate because no matter how big and important he made her feel, nothing changed their actual physical height difference and the need to work around that. His strength meant he was more than capable of catching his tiny dwarf any time she jumped into his arms, or sweeping her off her feet any time he wanted a grand, romantic gesture. </p><p>“I’m going to drop you one day,” he laughed one day when she jumped on him, taking him by surprise. Just like always, though, he caught her, holding her safe and secure in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms supporting her as her own came to rest on his shoulders.  </p><p>“I’ll make sure to take you down with me.” Frankie poked her tongue at him. </p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” said Alistair, apparently ignoring that Frankie was more than capable of doing so and had, in fact, brought him to the ground. More than once.</p><p>Frankie took advantage of his full arms to dig her fingers into his sides. He squirmed under her hands, her dark eyes widening in alarm as he bent, dipping her low to the ground. Straightening up, she followed him forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. </p><p>“I love you,” she whispered, forehead resting against his. </p><p>“I love you too,” he whispered back. “So much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life was busy as a Warden. Especially, as it turned out, in the aftermath of a Blight. While both Frankie and Alistair recognised the importance of what they were doing, it didn’t make it any easier when Frankie was in Vigil’s Keep fulfilling her new job as Warden-Commander and Alistair was stuck in Denerim, helping the new Queen smooth things over with the nobility across Ferelden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After spending so much time together throughout the Blight itself, as unpleasant as those days could be at times, being apart felt even harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now Alistair was due back, and Frankie could hardly contain her excitement. Only a few more hours and she’d be with him again, his big arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be in an excellent mood,” Leliana said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alistair’s back today,” Frankie grinned. Saying the words out loud made it even more exciting, and Leliana nodded understandingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be very excited to see him, I’m sure,” she said with a wink that Frankie ignored, too caught up in the excited anticipation to properly think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to focus on the work she was trying to get done, the work she wanted to get done so she didn’t have to do it when Alistair was back. She was absolutely certain that when reunited, she’d want to be able to focus on him and not on paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Horses approaching,” somebody called and Frankie nearly tripped over herself in her haste to exit the rooms. Were they early? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she reached the courtyard, the gates were already opening, the horses trotting through. Normally the horses were intimidating to her, given how much they towered over here, but today she didn’t care as she rushed towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frankie!” she heard Alistair call, her face lighting up at the sound of his voice. He was already half off the horse by the time she reached him, dropping to one knee as he grabbed her, holding her tight. Frankie wrapped her arms around him as well, trying to pull herself closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like he needed a bath - probably did, given the long ride from Denerim - but there was also the familiar scent that was uniquely him, one that had become so familiar, so comforting to her since they had first met at Ostagar. He smelled like home, like safety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he said. The way he knelt put him at the perfect height to rest his head on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you more,” she said. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he said, and she knew that right now, he cared as little about the people around them as she did. All that mattered was how they felt in each other’s arms, finally able to hold each other once again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spooning for Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s cold,” Frankie complained, snuggling further into the blankets. It had been warmer by the fire, but the group had already retired to their tents for the night, the fire maintained only by the person on watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens every year,” Alistair said, his tone amused. “The weather starts getting colder and then it gets warmer again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only up here with your stupid changing weather,” she grumbled. That was something she missed about the underground, the way the temperature didn’t change much. You always knew what to expect, and while it seemed to get warmer on the surface, it also got colder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alistair had told her that it may even snow in the coming weeks and months. She hadn’t even known what that meant until he explained it and the idea of the frozen water falling from the sky, blanketing the ground, sounded absolutely awful. Zevran seemed to share her distaste at the idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” he said, reaching for her blanket. She grabbed at it, not wanting him to take it. It was too cold for that, and she was already dreading the idea that it would get colder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m much warmer than the blanket,” he pointed out and she had to admit he was right. Quickly, she shifted closer, letting him pull the blanket with her. He tucked it around her, following it up with his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess there’s an advantage to being around a giant like you,” she shivered, relaxing against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have other uses,” he laughed. “For example, if you wanted an apple from a particularly tall tree I could reach it. Or an orange. Or even a pear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alistair Theirin, useful for reaching fruit and for warmth,” she smiled, pressing her cold nose into the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot entertainment,” he added. “No need to spend your coin on expensive court jesters when I’m around. You get it all for free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The perks of joining the Grey Wardens,” Frankie laughed. She hesitated. “Could we… stay like this tonight? For warmth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This thing she had with Alistair was new, the transition from friends to whatever they were now still unfamiliar, uncertain. Alistair hadn’t changed, nor had the way he made her feel, but she was still learning what she was comfortable with, what they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfortable with. But Alistair just smiled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, squeezing her even tighter. “After all, I get cold too. I might need you too on these cold nights to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on her face crept wider and wider as she fell asleep in Alistair’s arms, elated at the idea of him needing her, of him thinking about a future where they could continue this.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Late Night Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you ever worry about what happens next?” Frankie asked one night, lying in the dark. She didn’t know if Alistair was even awake beside her but her head was full of thoughts and she hoped that speaking them may help get them out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Alistair sounded tired but she didn’t think she had woken him. His voice was a comfort in the dark, much like the rest of him was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if the Landsmeet doesn’t work? What if the treaties aren’t enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t spoken the fears out loud before. Somebody had to be positive, to act like everything would be alright, but everything, the Landsmeet, Loghain, the Archdemon, it all felt like it was hurtling towards them with such speed. Sometimes it was hard to be so certain. Sometimes it was hard to even pretend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer and she wondered if he had gone to sleep. She couldn’t fault him if he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he said finally, when she had given up expecting anything. “But what else can we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a faint rustle of blankets and she turned to face where Alistair lay. In the dark, she reached for him, her hand finding his and holding it tightly. He squeezed back just as tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if we fail, we won’t be around to see what happens,” she whispered, trying not to imagine what the world would be like if that happened. Maybe if she fell, if Alistair fell with her, they had held things back long enough for the Orlesian Wardens to do what they could not. Or maybe there’d be even more chaos and confusion, more death and destruction as the Blight spread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it feels like a lot,” Alistair said. “But we can’t do more than we can. We just have to hope for the best. Do the best we can. Pray to the Maker that everything works out ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pray extra hard so you don’t have to,” he whispered. “It might not help but I can try. But I believe in us. We’ve done everything we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said. She wasn’t afraid to die, not really, but nobody really knew what happened afterwards. What if she did return to the Stone to join her ancestors? What if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unworthy and casteless despite the opportunities given to her now as a Warden?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if Alistair went to the Maker’s side and they were forever separated, even in death? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was so much pressure on them, so much to lose if they failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Alistair said. He pulled his hand free of hers, shifting closer. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and she wiggled even closer. “We can worry about all of that tomorrow or the day after or when we finally can’t keep ignoring it any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she sighed against his chest. “Who knows, maybe everyone will fix their problems by themselves before we even get there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can always hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both fell silent after that, lying in each other’s arms, but despite the late hour, it was some time before either of them actually slept.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Walking hand-in-hand / Getting caught while making out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight danced across the forest floor, the filtered light spreading a peaceful atmosphere across the path.  It was quiet around them, the only noise the rustling of leaves, the occasional stick cracking under their feet.</p><p>“This is nice,” Alistair said, taking Frankie’s hand in his own as they walked. The pair of them had excused themselves to look for firewood but they lingered between the trees, taking their time.  The loose wood around was plentiful and it wouldn’t take them long to collect some when they had finished their walk. </p><p>“It is.” Frankie blushed. This was new between them and while she didn’t regret a single part of it, she didn’t know exactly what to do, what to say, where to go next. But she did know that she wanted to kiss Alistair again, to have more than the few secretive, stolen moments they had shared around the camp. </p><p>It seemed Alistair had the same thoughts, stopping in his path, releasing her hand as he turned to face her. </p><p>“May I kiss you?” he asked, the tips of his ears red. Her own ears burned as she nodded, leaning forward to meet his lips as he knelt in front of her, lowering himself to a height more where they were more even. </p><p>It was nice to kiss him, to have the time to kiss him, to not feel rushed, ready to be interrupted at any moment. It gave her the time to focus on him, on how he felt, on how soft his hair was, how broad his shoulders were. </p><p>“My, my, what have we here?” The sound of Morrigan’s voice interrupted the moment and they sprung apart, Alistair standing in surprise. Frankie was sure the guilty look on Alistair’s face was mirrored on her own. </p><p>“I must say, I’m disgusted but not surprised,” the witch continued. “They were practically taking bets about when they two of you would finally fall into each other’s arms.” </p><p>Frankie’s face flushed. She had hoped she’d managed to hide her feelings better than that but if everybody knew, maybe she’d been less subtle than she’d realised. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that idea. </p><p>Morrigan turned away to pluck a flower from a nearby bush, adding it to the collection already visible in her back. That explained why she was out here, then. The mage turned back to them, eyes sweeping across the pair of them from their boots to Alistair’s face, towering above Frankie’s.</p><p>“I cannot say I see the appeal,” she sighed, “but do try not to get too lost in each other’s eyes, whatever you’re able to find there. Or lost in the trees here. A search party for missing Wardens, too distracted by… other things would be most inconvenient.” </p><p>WIth that, she left them, the two Wardens standing awkwardly in the middle of the path.</p><p>“I guess we don’t need to try and keep it a secret anymore,” Frankie said and Alistair laughed. She loved his laugh.</p><p>“That’s one way of looking at it,” he said. “Of all the people, of course it <em> had </em>to be her.” He shook his head, looking down at Frankie with a crooked smile on his face. She loved his smile too. It always made her feel like smiling too, especially when directed at her. </p><p>“What are you thinking?” she asked, trying not to blush as he gazed down at her. She wasn’t even sure the red had faded from her cheeks after the embarrassment of being caught.</p><p>“I’m thinking I’d like to kiss you again,” he said and any hope she had of keeping the blush away was gone. “And you?”</p><p>“I’d like that,” she said, and he was more than happy to oblige. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Surprise(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait here,” Frankie whispered. “I want this to be a surprise but I need to check I’m in the right place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at Alistair as he waited by the cave, fidgeting as he glanced around the underground cavern. Frankie had found this cave, a short way out of the main settlement of Orzammar, when she had been young. While it wasn’t always easy to get away, it was somewhere she had visited when she really needed to get away and the idea of sharing it with Alistair made her very happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it had been quite some time since she had last been there, she was able to find the way without an issue, checking what she wanted to share before she returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find it?” he asked when he saw her approaching and she nodded, guiding him towards the cave that was their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a whole network of caves through here,” she whispered, trying to keep her voice quiet in the silence of the cavern. It was so still, so quiet, that speaking any louder felt like an interruption. “Most dwarves don’t come here though unless they have a reason to, it’s often dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair nodded in acknowledgement, wincing as he nearly hit his head on a low hanging rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to put out your lantern,” she told him when they reached the cave, placing her own away to the side, out of the way where the light would be dimmer. Alistair looked dubious but extinguished his lantern anyway. “There, look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls of the cave lit up with blue light, spots glowing in the dark. The strings hung from the rocks, reaching down into the empty space above the water, the colour reflected on the glassy surface of the pond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie had seen the sight a number of times and yet it still took her breath away. Nervous, she glanced at Alistair, worried he would think less of the sight than she did. The light was dim but the look of awe on his face was still apparent, and Frankie smiled softly, scooping a small, broken piece of rock from the ground before taking his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like the stars,” he said in wonder. “Stars underground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch.” She threw the rock into the water with a soft splash, the blue light rippling out from the point of contact, spreading across the surface of water in waves. Alistair gasped in surprise as he watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it magic?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Frankie admitted as the glowing waves slowed, the water settling into darkness broken with blue lights. “I like it better than the stars though. The sky is too big and the stars are too far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go up on the tallest towers and put you on my shoulders to try and reach the sky, if you want,” Alistair said and Frankie smiled, pressing her lips to his hand, still in her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m very happy on the ground but thank you. I think these stars are beautiful though, even if they're not in the sky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand caught her jaw, gently tilting her face towards Alistair’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are beautiful,” he whispered, gazing down at her in the dim light. “Thank you for bringing me here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stay here a little longer? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you want,” he replied, pulling his hand free to wrap an arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they stayed, watched the underground lights in silence, Alistair warm and comforting by her side. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fingers in the other’s hair/ Early morning cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dark hair fanned out across the bed, the colour a contrast against the pale sheets. The sun outside was just beginning to peek above the horizon, the early morning light soft through the uncovered window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie lay in the bed, eyes beginning to open but fighting to stay closed, the heat of the warrior beside her warming her body. It was always nice waking up next to him but it was especially nice to wake up in a proper bed for once, with a mattress rather than ground beneath them, walls and roof rather than canvas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look different with your hair down,” Alistair said, his words sounding louder than they were in the dim silence of the room. Frankie blinked sleepily at him as he ran his fingers over the dark strands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen it down before,” she murmured with a yawn as his fingers twisted through it. He didn’t reply at once, just made a noise of agreement. “It gets in my face if I leave it down,” she added, “and it tickles my neck. I don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alistair chuckled, the noise quiet and breathy, his fingers tracing the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s beautiful no matter how it looks,” he said, his fingers twisting through the hair. Frankie made a contented noise as his big fingers moved to massage her scalp, snuggling closer against his side. He smelled like warmth and comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you playing with it,” she said. “My sister used to do that when I was little, back at home. She’d do it when I was scared or sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you often scared at home?” he asked and Frankie lay quietly for a moment, thinking about her answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends what Kalah was doing. How much she’d been drinking,” she said finally. It had been years since she had called the vile woman anything but her name. She didn’t deserve a title like ‘mother’. “Rica knew it was just words but I didn’t, not when I was young. So Rica would hold me tightly and play with my hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alistair’s hands stilled at her words, his breath still warm against her skin, his body so much bigger than hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Rica’s back in Orzammar but I’ll make sure nothing can scare you now,” he whispered, his lips pressed against the top of her head as she curled against him. His fingers resumed their slow movements, tracing slowly through her hair once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said softly. “I think she’d appreciate that. And I definitely do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to actually try to make her feel safe though. That was just something that happened when he was around, and it was something she was always very grateful for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t mean she was going to tell him he needed to stop. She was happy to let him comfort her whenever he wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hand holding for comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gates of Orzammar looked different from the outside. The small collection of merchant tents they had passed by when leaving, Duncan by her side, still stood outside the gates. The messenger at the gates, the one from Loghain, had been an unpleasant surprise on top of an already unpleasant situation, and the guard had only made things worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Endrin dead. Her home on the brink of civil war. It was enough to make her feel sick, as if she hadn’t already been filled with enough dread about returning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The utter disdain she had seen in the eyes of the other dwarves had been just another blow. She had expected it, of course, but it still hurt after the comparative respect she had experienced since leaving, from those who were unaware of the brand on her face, of what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew the only reason the guards were so willing to let her back into the place she once called home was the official seal on the Warden treaty and Alistair by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Alistair asked softly and Frankie nodded quickly, not trusting her voice to speak without shaking. It didn’t matter how she felt about returning, not really. This was something that had to be done and the quicker they entered, the better. The quicker they entered, the quicker everything would be over and the quicker they could leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors in front of them creaked open slowly, the noise like an omen, and she took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair’s hand grasped hers, warm and comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this,” he whispered, bending down to brush something off her shoulder. Frankie suspected that was an excuse to reach her ear, to try and hide his words without it being obvious. “I’m here with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so with Alistair by her side, her hand in his, Frankie walked forward, heading back into Orzammar, the home she thought she had left forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is one of the shorter ones but I think it's one of my favourites 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One (or both) is injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With one last swing of her sword, the final darkspawn fell and Frankie let out a triumphant yell. Surrounded by the bodies of darkspawn, their blood splattered across her armour, she spun around, eyes seeking Alistair as they seemed to do so often these days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to be as covered in as much blood as she was, with almost as many tainted corpses around him. As she smiled at him, he smiled back but the expression seemed forced and Frankie felt herself falter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded but his face seemed too pale and she frowned at him, concerned, stepping closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alistair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he said. “I just stood in a hole. Twisted my ankle funny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her another forced smile, standing in exactly the same spot he had been when the battle finished. Frankie reached for her pack, rummaging through to find some kind of healing potion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, tossing it to him. Alistair stepped forward to catch it, unable to hide the wince as he put weight on the offending foot. “I’ll go and get Wynne.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no, I’m fine, I promise,” Alistair insisted and Frankie glared at him. “I don’t need to bother her,” he added in response to the look. “Really, a couple of days and it’ll be good as new, trust me. Let Wynne save her magic for more important things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what happens when we get attacked by more darkspawn an hour from here and you can’t walk?” Frankie pointed out. “Or when you can’t stand up straight and take a sword to the stomach?” She still glared at him but her expression softened, unable to hide the worry. “Please Alistair. I’ve seen minor injuries like that before, they don’t always stay minor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to admit it but she had helped inflict a few injuries on ankles and legs in her time with the Carta, mostly as they could be so damaging while still being relatively controlled. They were something she took seriously, especially somebody with as much height to support as Alistair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alistair still looked like he wanted to argue but he seemed to know better, shoulders drooping with an expression even Dog would have been envious off as he uncorked the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie didn’t want to admit it but she was grateful his injury was something so easily repaired, especially with the magic the party now had at their disposal. The worry she felt when she saw his pale face had been scary and she sighed. Alistair was a competent warrior but she found herself more and more worried at the idea that something would happen to him, that something would take him away from her with every fight they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand crept to the pack she still carried, feeling the shape of the carefully packed health potions she carried there. Seeking reassurance that she still had that option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both knew being a Warden was a risk and they had both survived death so many times already. She just had to have faith that they would both be ok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faith didn’t make it easier not to worry though. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was tempted to do a full angsty thing with bleeding and oh no are they going to make it but I think my head was too much in the “light and fluffy” headspace 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kiss in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When she had left the underground, Frankie had been utterly baffled by rain. It was not something she had ever encountered before and in all of her experiences, water falling from above was a bad thing and likely indicated danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it had become something she was entirely too familiar with, and much of that familiarity was due to the incessant rain that had fallen over the last week. According to Alistair’s map, there was a village a day from here where they may be able to find some kind of inn, a tavern, even a stable, where they may be able to find shelter and a roof over their head. Somewhere they could potentially dry every single one of their possessions, things that were now absolutely soaked through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to keep her mood cheerful and Frankie found herself growing grumpier after grumpier as yet another wet, miserable day progressed. Water ran down her face, plastering hair against skin and weighing her down with sodden clothing. The mud pulled at her boots as the trudged through endless puddles, making every step an effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you’re having an absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> time,” Alistair said, falling into place beside her. Despite his longer legs, he managed to somehow match her pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie scowled at him, unable to even pretend to match his normally infectious cheeriness. How he managed to be cheerful even in such horrendous weather was completely beyond her and while she normally appreciated it from him, today it made her feel even crankier in comparison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, thought so,” he laughed. “I promise it’s not so bad. At least we’re not squelching through swamps. I had to do that with the Templars once. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> recommend. I got my boot stuck and nearly had to finish the trip with one bare foot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite herself, Frankie almost smiled and he grinned at her, apparently noticing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, his tone more serious this time. “I know it’s not fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, grateful for the offer even if she didn’t think he’d be able to help. Alistair raised an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing? Carry your pack? Piggyback ride? Kiss to lift your spirits?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie couldn’t help but blush. Even now, when she’d kissed him so many times, it still felt overly bold to be kissing him in public, or at least in full view of where others could see them. But… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind a kiss,” she admitted shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alistair’s hands felt warm against her damp skin as he cupped her face. Frankie tilted her own face upward to meet, grateful for the bulk of his body blocking the rain from falling in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was quick but it was soft, tender. It left her feeling just a little bit warmer, a little bit happier than she had been a moment before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rain will pass soon,” he whispered, still stooped to meet her height. “And if not, well… the town isn’t far away and we might even be able to get our own room, just the two of us. Alone. All night” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alistair,” she hissed, cheeks burning hot despite the appeal of that idea and he laughed. “If the option of being carried is still there though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alistair scooped her up in his arms, lifting her as if she weighed absolutely nothing, and she laughed, her mood finally lifting as he ran to catch up with the others, holding her securely in his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Blushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s so lovely to see you, Frankie,” Rica said, setting a plate of food on the table as they sat in her new rooms in the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too,” Frankie replied with a smile, her heart so full at seeing her sister again she thought she may burst. When she had walked out of the gates of Orzammar at Duncan’s side, she had resigned herself to never seeing Rica again but here she was, sitting in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beraht’s plan had paid off, for both him and for her sister, and Rica was living a much better life than she had when Frankie had left. The baby boy she had birthed lay sleeping against her chest, tucked safe and warm and held in place by a brightly colored piece of cloth wrapped around his mother’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Endrin,” Rica had told her as she clasped her sister’s hands in her own and Frankie had told her how happy she was for them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you lived here?” Frankie asked, looking around the room in awe. The scale of it alone was enough to impress, let alone the things within it. And she got the sense that this room wasn’t the only one, opening up onto additional chambers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a month or so,” Rica said, “since he was born. They had to be sure he was a boy, you see. Although Bhelen often let me stay here while I was carrying him. And before I was carrying him.” She winked, a suggestive gesture, followed with a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rica,” Frankie scolded, laughing along with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough about me though,” Rica laughed. “Look at you! Being a warden agrees with you I think, and you have got to tell me about that tall, handsome one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie blushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Alistair,” she said, cursing herself for not seeing his coming. Of course Rica would notice him. Would notice </span>
  <em>
    <span>them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even if they were being cautious. “Only three of us Wardens survived Ostagar, him, me and the elf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the way he looked at you,” Rica said with a wink, and Frankie’s cheeks grew hotter. “And the way you looked at him. I didn’t think you had it in you, little sister. Turns out all you needed to do to pull a man was go to the surface.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Frankie laughed, still embarrassed. “It’s… new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he make you happy?” Rica asked, leaning forward and Frankie nodded at her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very happy,” she said, trying to fight away the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about him. “He’s funny and kind and caring and so brave. I wish we had met in better circumstances but I can’t believe I met him. And he likes me back too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve it.” One of Rica’s hands rested over Frankie’s own. “And he looks like he wouldn’t be bad in bed, on those cold nights under the sky up there.” She winked again. Frankie pulled her hand away, shaking her head. Her cheeks still burned, and she felt like they had been this whole conversation, ever since her sister had first brought him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about that,” she said. That was something for her and Alistair alone. Rica sighed dramatically, but, as she always did, respected her sister’s wishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she said. “Let’s talk about everything else that’s been happening. Tell me about your adventures. But you have to introduce me to your new man later, I insist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankie nodded. She could do that, and she had a lot to tell her sister.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hot and Heavy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't exactly particularly explicit but it's also definitely implied &lt;3 <br/>For context though, Frankie is demisexual/ace-spectrum and doesn't experience sexual attraction without a pre-existing emotional bond :) This is new for her! I also hc Alistair as demi but that's not as relevant here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Should we stop?” Alistair broke their kiss to ask, his breathing heavier than it had been a moment ago. She didn’t blame him. The pace of her own breathing matched, her heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want to,” she breathed, pushing herself up slightly to look at him as he lay beneath her. She brushed a strand of hair from her face, his eyes fixed on her every move. “I don’t. Not this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair’s lips parted, breath catching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to either,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie had been in this position before, a few times, where kissing felt like it might lead to something more. An even smaller handful of those times it had, rushed joinings with fellow dwarves that left her wondering why people cared so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time felt different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it felt like something she wanted to do, rather than something that felt more like a ‘why not?’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, a feeling sat low in her belly, a feeling that sank lower and lower as Alistair pressed his lips against hers, as her own hands stroked his hair, his face, tracing any part of his body that she could reach while his hands did the same to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she cared if they stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alistair,” she breathed, her hips moving against him. Something pressed against her leg, something that definitely hadn’t been there before, not like that, and she moved again. Alistair released a sharp intake of breath, his fingers digging into her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she sensed something else, a feeling that had become so familiar over the past few months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she groaned, dropping her head to rest her forehead against Alistair’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked, the concern in his voice obvious. “Did I do something too far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darkspawn. Can you feel them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair frowned for a moment, his head dropping back down to the bedroll with a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s a sign,” he said. “The Maker telling us that yes, it’s time to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie hesitated, her eyes fixed on his face, his lips, her breathing still unsteady. She didn’t want to stop, not yet. But the feeling was growing stronger, a sign the Darkspawn were approaching, and they couldn’t leave the camp at risk, attacked without warning. She sighed, rolling off Alistair to lie beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better go warn them,” she said and he nodded his reluctant agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Alistair said as she started to crawl towards the entrance of their tent. She had long since learnt it was easier to crawl than walk under the canvas, even at her height. “You go warn them. I might, uh… need a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted, adjusting the fabric of his pants, the tips of his ears burning red. Her own face felt hot, blushing, as she crawled back towards him, pressing her lips against his once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time we won’t have to stop,” she whispered, following the first kiss with another, one that lingered against his lips. “I’ll see you in a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she called the others to attention, warning them of the incoming creatures they’d become so used to fighting, the feeling still sat heavy and warm inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time they had to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe next time, they wouldn’t. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Getting dressed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please don’t laugh,” Frankie called from the other room, finally dressed and ready for the events of the evening. Alistair waited in anticipation - she always looked beautiful but she took his breath away when she emerged through the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her dark hair was loose, contrasting with her pale skin. The dress, an unusual choice for her, was simple but elegant, a dark blue colour, and her eyes were even more beautiful than ever, dark and soulful. They had been one of the first things he noticed about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very first thing he had noticed about her was her brand, a curious mark that spread dark across her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means I’m casteless,” she had told him when he asked, her chin raised in defiance as though challenging him to think less of her because of it. “Scum of the earth back in Orzammar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same brand was still visible on her face, as familiar to him now as every other part of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The servant had offered to cover the mark, at least a little, but she had refused. As much as he knew she hated it, she always refused. Mages had even offered to try and find a way to alter it too, to hide it from her skin and she had always refused them too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of me,” she always said. “I will not forget where I came from and I won’t let anybody else forget it either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t make her any less beautiful as she walked towards him, although the expression on her face said she wasn’t entirely comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty dresses like this don’t suit people like me,” she said, nose wrinkling in distaste. “I feel like I’m faking something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Francesca Brosca, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” he told her, trying to keep his tone light and joking, as though offended at the idea she would think otherwise. It was difficult though, the words trying to stick in his throat as he looked at her, hoping his tone conveyed how genuinely he meant it. Maker, how had he been so lucky to meet a woman like her, to have her care for him as much as he cared for her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” she said, cheeks turning pink, and his mouth twitched in amusement. That was the first thing out of her mouth every time he used her full name. Every single time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Francesca</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he teased, reaching down to take her hands, partly out of affection and partly to stop her punching him in the arm. “I mean it though, you look absolutely beautiful. I know you don’t feel it but everybody else can see it. I can see it, and as we all know, my opinion is the most important one of all, about anything ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” she laughed, looking a little more comfortable even as her cheeks grew red. Her voice lowered to a whisper. “Really, though?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” he said. “You’re the most beautiful woman in Ferelden. In Thedas even. You’ll outshine the Queen herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Anora will be happy about that.” Frankie smiled. “But… thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime,” he whispered, crossing the space between them to wrap her in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was beautiful and she was his and he couldn’t think of anything that could make him happier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’re not already familiar with all my yelling about Frankie on tumblr, she absolutely hates her name &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Laughing Together/Bad Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Frankie,” Alistair said, appearing side her as she sharpened her axe. “Frankie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?” she said, not looking up from her work. He’d let her know if he needed her full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Dalish?” he asked. Frankie frowned, looking up at him in confusion. Had he lost his mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been drinking?” she asked, trying to work out what was going on, why Alistair was asking such ridiculous questions, why he seemed so full of energy beside her. Alistair just shook his head, a gleeful grin on his face and she sighed, trying not to smile at his obvious enthusiasm. “No, I’m not. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you look like a keeper,” Alistair continued and Frankie rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at the awful joke. Beside her, Alistair laughed, both at himself and at her reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a mage?” he asked and she raised an eyebrow, axe still resting carefully in her lap, waiting for the followup to his question. “Because I think I can feel a spark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Frankie wasn’t as successful in containing her laugh. Alistair was still laughing beside her, clearly absolutely delighted at himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a witch? Because you’re making me wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful,” Frankie groaned, laughing along with him despite herself. “Have you been talking to Zevran? Or Oghren maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” Alistair grinned. “I think I’m still blushing from some of the things they came out with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. Deep Roads?” Frankie had heard some of the jokes before, the pair of them cackling in delight at themselves. She was amused too, even if her entertainment came from their enjoyment more than the jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was one of them, yes,” Alistair said, the tips of his ears pink and Frankie wondered what else they’d come up with to embarrass him just to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t need the awful lines, don’t you?” she said. “If you want a kiss, you can just ask for one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Alistair answered. “But where’s the fun in that? If you don’t take the chance to make the worst possible jokes you can think of, then what’s the point in anything, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why all your jokes are so bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair’s hands clutched as his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me,” he said and she laughed at him, the noise cut short abruptly as he scooped her off her feet. “You’re lucky you’re so beautiful or I’d have no choice but to duel you for my honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Frankie said, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks as he clutched her in his arms. Alistair seemed to enjoy making a habit of calling her beautiful and she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” he said, bending his head for a kiss, one she gratefully returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to ask though,” he added as he broke away, straightening his back, arms still around her. “Are you an archdemon? Because I see you in my dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Frankie was just grateful that he didn’t drop her as she elbowed him in the stomach.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://kirkwallgremlin.tumblr.com/post/647790844961800192/17-laughing-together-18-bad-flirting">Also on tumblr :)</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>